Fucking Beautiful
by addictedanimelover
Summary: If Shirosaki had thought that sex would make Ichigo loosen up and really shed some of his control, he was wrong. (YAOI WARNING)


If Shirosaki had thought that sex would make Ichigo loosen up and really shed some of his control, he was wrong.

The hollow slides his mouth further down his king's cock, sucking hard as he takes him all the way down his throat, relishing the feeling of having his mouth full. He's never been with a man before Ichigo, but god, how quickly he's learned to love this. After all, he had started this by getting his king aroused.

Making Ichigo feel good has quickly become one of Shirosaki's favorite activities. No, his very favorite because yes, he'd probably never become King on the battleground…but in bed…he WAS the king.

He just couldn't help but wish that Ichigo would make a little more noise, react a little more strongly. Lose himself to the pleasure. That's what Shirosaki really wants to give Ichigo, to do for him. Make him feel so good he stops holding himself in check and just _feels._

Oh…and give into him.

His golden eyes slide up Ichigo's body until they reach the teenager's face. Shirosaki is unsurprised to see that his eyes are tightly shut.

But it's not that Ichigo doesn't react at all. His breathing is quicker, his hands clutching fistfuls of the white crisp sheets. He feels it, and when he comes, he'll inevitably let out the tiniest moan.

For him to let even that much show weakness... that was enough.

If anything, since the first time they shed their clothing and came together with equal parts awkwardness and feeling, Ichigo had become more tightly controlled than ever.

Which of course Shiro hated.

Shirosaki swallows around him again before pulling back up to rub his tongue just right under the head of Ichigo's dick as he thinks about this. He wouldn't be surprised if Ichi is somehow trying to make up for the added vulnerability of the situation. Hell, he might not even realize he's doing it, it might be unconscious to restrict himself so.

Well.

Shirosaki wants to break through either way, and— And he's just been hit by a flash of inspiration. He sits up, lets Ichigo slip from his mouth. He's grinning as he wipes his mouth and meets Ichigo's newly opened, glazed eyes.

They're dark with lust, and the hollow almost shivers. There at least, there's no way for Ichigo to hide or diminish his desire for his other half. He pushes up onto his elbows, panting softly and tilts his head a little in silent inquiry as to why Shirosaki stopped and is currently just staring at him.

Shirosaki licks his lips slowly and lays a hand on Ichigo's hip, curling his fingers around the soft skin and gently urging him to roll over. Ichigo goes unquestioningly, settling on his stomach on the bed, squirming against the mattress for friction like Shirosaki probably would at this point. If he was in Ichigo's place.

The hollow sighs, and even though he's eager to initiate his plan, he can't help but pause to take in what a lovely picture his King makes, spread out like that just for him and his eyes alone. He strokes a pale hand down Ichigo's back as the male turns his head to the side, trying to see what the male above him was doing behind him.

Moving further down Ichigo's body, he takes the time to touch the Kurosaki some more, tracing fingers lightly over his thighs, the backs of his knees, until he feels Ichigo relax minutely.

Shiro drops a swift kiss to one cheek of Ichigo's soft ass and then parts him with his thumbs.

He couldn't help but pause and checking to see whether Ichigo is still watching him. He's not, his head is down and he's waiting patiently for whatever he thinks is coming as the blush on his face deepened. He probably thinks Shirosaki's about to find the lube and is probably preparing himself for the fingers that will push into him, the same way he prepares himself for the wet heat of Shiro's mouth when he knows a blowjob is about to happen.

Shirosaki can't _wait_ to see if Ichigo has prepared himself for this.

Oh well. No point in beating around the bush. Shiro goes right for Ichigo's entrance, licks over him slowly, gently, traces his tongue over him.

The orange haired male's whole body jolts at the sensation, a startled, "Shirosaki!" flying out.

The hollow wants to grin in triumph, but more than that he wants to keep doing what he's doing, so he does. He keeps up the light pressure of his tongue against Ichigo for a while, soft little licks from a blue tongue encouraging him to relax and loosen up so Shiro can get his tongue in there.

It's immediately obvious that Ichi has no defenses to offer against this, Shirosaki's mouth on him. He's pretty quiet at first, the occasional soft little whimper that makes heat flare deep inside Shirosaki, but once his hole is loose and wet enough for Shirosaki to push his whole tongue in, he moans aloud and then goes absolutely rigid.

But Shirosaki spreads Ichigo open even further, licks his way inside and moans too, loud enough for Ichigo to hear, to know that he is shameless too, he's getting off on this and he _wants_ to hear to his King, so bad—

And...and Shirosaki wouldn't believe it if he wasn't right there, hearing it with his own ears, but Ichigo finally gives in. He goes limp against the bed, moans again, and oh god that's just...that's...

 _Beautiful._

 _Fucking beautiful._

Everything he wanted. Shirosaki shudders and gets to work fucking Ichigo with his tongue, determined to draw more noise out of the normally reserved substitute soul reaper.

He has Ichigo so wet and worked open now that it's no trouble at all for him to push in as far as he can, flicking his blue tongue in a way that's guaranteed to get results no matter where he's got his mouth. Ichi twitches in response so Shirosaki does it again, and again, until Spock resurfaces from the pillows.

"Shirosaki…." he whimpers, actually _whimpers,_ and then it's like the final wall breaks down inside his inner soul and he's squirming back against Shirosaki, a continuous stream of, "Shiro, _S-Shiro,_ " coming from him and oh god, he sounds so wrecked, so desperate, finally come undone.

No force in the world could stop Shirosaki from plunging his tongue back into the other male, fucking him quick and as deep as he can get as he slides one hand under Ichigo's body to palm his shaft.

It barely takes two strokes before Ichigo cums, with a loud cry.

Chuckling Shirosaki sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before moving quickly back up the bed, pulling Ichigo against him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He's not sure Ichigo would be entirely appreciative of mouth to mouth contact just now.

"King…"

"You surprised me…somewhat…"

"Somewhat?" The hollow chuckles and then decides, to hell with it and kisses Ichigo on the mouth anyway. Ichigo twitches a little at first and he's able to imagine his perfectly logical protest in his head, but he kisses Shirosaki back anyway so he must not mind _too_ much.

Because at the end of the day, he really did fucking love the baka hollow.


End file.
